


Moonlight

by falloutphan_7341



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutphan_7341/pseuds/falloutphan_7341
Summary: What would happen if you put a werewolf on the moon? A conversation overheard at the Gryffindor breakfast table between James Potter and Sirius Black. (Based off this tumblr post: http://sociallyawkwardfangirl7341.tumblr.com/post/111720588007/antiquissimablack-holdthebones)Originally posted on my Wattpad account, im-so-phancy





	Moonlight

"Sirius, I have a question," James asked, resting his head on his fist.  
Sirius turned towards his friend. "What is it, James?"  
"What do you think would happen if you put a werewolf on the moon?" James said thoughtfully, nibbling on a piece of toast.  
"He'd explode and die because there's no oxygen on the moon," Sirius responded seriously, glaring at James.  
"I never said we wouldn't send him up without a suit, you absolute monster!" James replied, turning toward Sirius and putting his toast back on his plate.  
Across the breakfast table, Remus tried to hide behind his orange juice goblet, hoping that James and Sirius wouldn't try to experiment on him.  
Sirius shrugged. "Fair enough."  
"So, what d'you think would happen?"  
"I don't know. I think he'd only change if it's the full moon."  
"Now, I think he'd be in wolf-form all the time."  
"What about if it's a new moon and there's no light reflected on the moon?"  
James scratched his chin thoughtfully, then took another bite of toast. "He'd probably change back to human."  
"But wait a second." Sirius took a sip of orange juice. "Would he actually change at all? I mean, werewolves change because of the light of the moon _from Earth_."  
"Come on, you're overthinking this." James thinks for a second. "Wait, are you? I mean, technically you are right."  
"Oi, Moony, what do you think?" Sirius said, causing Remus to almost fall off the bench.  
"Wh-what?" Remus asked, his eyes wide with fear.  
"What d'you reckon would happen if a werewolf was put on the moon?" James asked.  
"I'm not going up there, if that's what you're asking!" Remus hissed.  
"Were not asking you to, we just what to know what you think would happen."  
Remus thought for a second, and then said "I agree with Sirius; I don't think he'd change. I mean maybe, but I doubt it."  
"Alright, that settles it. If the werewolf says that's what will happen, then that's probably what will happen."

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are hard, especially for one-shots


End file.
